


Always Watching: Semper Vigilantes - Dec 13, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [30]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Mark Reviews the Impossible Burger but There’s a Looming Sense of Impending Doom, Dark, Dec 13, Memento mori, Unus Annus, non-graphic depictions of torture, tell me if I should change the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on Ethan shooting Mark with the paintball gun.I'm not sure how to summarize this except for: (non-graphic) torture ;-;cause that's basically it- a ton of things watching torturelike we watched Mark get shot by a paintball gun a year ago
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Always Watching: Semper Vigilantes - Dec 13, 2020

A hungry crowd had gathered in the arena. Those who couldn’t afford seating or hadn’t arrived in time to get any jostled for a position in the front- some shoving money in people’s faces, others utilizing brute force. The glow of lights emanated from somewhere around their feet, but in some sections of the arena there were too many people wrestling amongst each other to let the light reach eye level. 

Those in the seats laughed at those who hadn’t been as fortunate- glad that they had escaped that hell and ruckus long ago. They discussed previous showings in low voices and gossiped about rich-people things. There was the occasional whisper of what they would bring out today, but no one ever knew for certain so those rumors quickly dissipated. 

Eventually, a spotlight flickered on- and everyone froze. They scented the air and grinned in an unsettling unison. Wicked grins crept up on some watchers faces and others licked their lips.

For there, in the center of the arena, was a human. Glistening under the glare of the light. Their head was bowed, and their hands were chained together as they kneeled on the floor. The crowd waited in gleeful anticipation to see what sort of show would be put on.

It was taking too long.

Suddenly, a shock went through the human, and their body contorted for a second. They jolted their head up, moving their shining silver hair out of their cold, grey eyes. Those that could see the piercing stare gulped at the intensity of the human’s expression. Those that couldn’t greedily drank in the sight, absorbing every second of the show.

Another shock, this one less powerful- and the human fixed their face into some sort of crooked smile. The crowd laughed at the expression as it was broadcasted to screens around the arena. The human slowly stood up, legs shivering as if unused to supporting any weight. No one seemed worried about this however, the strongest reaction was a laugh at the weakness being shown.

Slowly, the human began to dance- some strangely beautiful mix of ballet and waltz. They twisted and twirled in fantastical ways, leaping in the air and squirming oddly against the ground. For a moment, the crowd was awed and amused.

That moment would end soon. The air would grow stiff and bored and something would sense it. Something would take all the energy in the air and turn it into a static shock. The dancer would fall from flight and the crowd would roar. Clamoring closer in their excitement as the human would be forced to get back up and continue- despite any sustained injuries. 

This was what always ended up happening. The bloodthirsty brutes that filled the arena loved when their plaything got broken. If one was lucky, they could escape with their life.

It was not time for that yet. So for now- the dancer would dance, and hope that something out there in the universe would show them mercy. Hope that they would live long enough to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 500~


End file.
